


F.W.B

by bunnybebe247



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybebe247/pseuds/bunnybebe247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because having causal sex with your best friends little sister is never the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F.W.B

[October 31, 2014]

"Tommy is going to kill me." I zip up my pants, tossing the green hood over my head. 

"Calm down Oliver. Honestly I thought you knew it was me."

"What! Felicity do you really think I would I do this with you willingly?" I push her hand off of me, turning to grab the door handle. 

"Well considering the fact that your dick was down my throat not 2 minutes ago I'm gonna go with yes." She chooses this moment to drag her tongue between her lips, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. "Its not too late. I've always wondered what sex on a desk would feel like." Fuck.

Felicity drags her hand up to her wig gently sliding it off. "Come on Oliver. I wanna know if you're as good as the rumors say." She bends over shaking her hair out, her blonde locks falling out of of its containment. Impulsively my eyes go to her ass which is practically hanging out of her costume. Why the hell did Tommy let her out looking like that. Finally snapping out of my trance I realize Felicity is now upright looking at me a haughty smirk on her face.

"Felicity." Its meant to come out stern and angry but instead flows out of my mouth in a sound that can only be described as a moan. This only seems to entertain her more. She takes a step forward dragging her hand from my leather clad stomach up to my quiver. Her eyes drop downward no doubt looking at mini-me who's more than a little happy to see her.

"You're hard." Thanks Captain Obvious.

"It'll go away."

"I can help." For a second I consider it, but the moment she touches me those thoughts fly out the window. 

"Shit. Felicity we can't do this. "

"Really?" She teases. "Cause you look like you want to."

"Please. I can't do this, not to you." She rolls her eyes both of her hands leave my body and she wraps her arms around her chest giving her push-up bra more of a push. Yet another place my eyes drop to.

"I'm not a child Oliver. Its not like I want to date you, come on give me some credit." Ouch. "All I what is sex, once, multiple times, honestly it depends on how good you are. At the end of the day all I want is a hot fuck. Nothing more." I could almost feel my eyes darken hearing that. Makes me wonder how good of a dirty talker she is. "You're thinking about how good of a dirty talker I am aren't you?" There goes that smirk again.

"I'm curious." Her eyebrows lift her teeth catching her lip once again. Felicity steps forward so our bodies are pressed together. She leans forward her lips brushing against my ear. Just when I think I can't get any harder she whispers some very explict, very sexy words in my ear. When she's done she doesn't step back, instead she presses her lips against my jaw then again on my neck.

"I can't tell you how many times I imagined us together. You sneaking into my room, bending me over my desk, fucking me til' I can't walk. Forcing me to keep quiet, and that's the best part. I always imagined you'd be the type to fuck so hard I'd have no choice but stay silent. "

"Felicity."

"You know how much I hate mysteries." She looks up at me through her lashes and I swear it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. "Solve it for me."

*

[November 7, 2014]

"You got tired of it too huh?" I look over my shoulder to find Felicity standing at the kitchen entrance. We haven't talked much since the Halloween dance and I was hoping I could keep it that way for longer than a week.

"You mean my best friend and my ex practically screwing on the couch? Yeah that gets old pretty quick." She leans over the counter a huge grin on her face.

"I have alcohol. Why don't you come up and celebrate with me." I blink my eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What exactly are we celebrating?" She gives me a look resembling the same one of that night.

"We'll think of something." She walks away not giving me a.chance to say anything. 

Almost an Hour later I return from her room quietly slipping in next to the couple who hadn't even noticed that I had gone. I am so screwed.

*

[November 13, 2014]

"And the teacher becomes the student." Felicity takes a seat across from me tossing her bag into the seat beside her. 

"You're my tutor?"

"Seems so. Wells asked me to help you out, said you'd be more comfortable if you had someone you knew. Plus he said I'm the one person who doesn't take your crap so it works out." She leans forward on her forearms smiling up at me. 

"I don't need a tutor."

"You're failing all you're classes. Coach is giving you until finals to get your shit together or your off the team for good." She leans back against the chair, crossing her arms against her chest. "Don't try me Queen. You're forgetting who you're talking to."

"Now how could I forget that. "

"You're right. You're dicks been in me 4 times now, based on how much you enjoyed it you won't be forgetting me for a while." My eyes widen at that. Here we are in a semi-empty library at our school might I add and she decides to mention what we do off school property (technically). My mind immediately goes to a sudden fantasy-

"Come back to me Oliver. Do you always think about sex?" Only when you're around.

"No. And I wasn't thinking about sex."

"Oliver. Who are you talking to?"

"Right. Look let's just get this started. Tommy and I are going out tonight." She rolls her eyes but pulls out her book enocuraging me to the same thing.

*

Tommy cancelled. When I got to the Meryln household later that night Tommy asked for a rain check because Laurel needed him. She got a B+ on a test and she's freaking out.

"Tommorow I promise." I nod silently cursing the fact that I was stupid enough to actually believe this was gonna happen. "Oh and she's taking the other bed so do you mind staying down here?" I take a breath plastering a smile on my face I turn toawrd him giving a curt nod. He tosses back a huge grin and runs up the steps two at a time.

*

By 11PM I was bored out of my mind. There was nothing on T.V , I had left my laptop at home and there was no way I was going up to ask Tommy for his.

"Can't sleep?" Felicity plops down beside me, tossing her legs across my lap. 

"Nope. " I lift the beer bottle top my lips only to have it snatched out of my hand at the last second. 

"Thanks." Felicity tosses her head back swallowing down the rest of the beer. I watch as it goes down her throat damning myself for having such a dirrty thought. I slowly open my eyes to see her staring at me a knowing smile on her face. She licks the excess liquor off her lips a moan escaping her when she swallowed. My eyes snap to hers and she grins more than obvious to what I'm thinking as well as what I'm trying to resist. "Is there something wrong?" Her eyes flutter in mock inncocence. For a moment I stay silent pondering my next move. After all her brother is upstairs.

"Fuck it." I grab her legs pulling her on top of me. Without warning I press my lips to hers all my anger immediately dissapearing. 

*

[November 11, 2015]

Felicity and I had an understanding, no sex unless we got work done. We started with Trig then Chem, English and Spanish soon followed. With anyone else this wouldn't have worked but Felicity was hard to say no to. Especially since I was rewarded after every session.

"Are you listening to me Oliver." I look back over to Diggle who is all but grinning at me. 

"What's with the grin?" I uncap my Apple Juice drinking almost half the bottle before closing it again.

"I don't know Oliver. Maybe its because you've been giving Felicity bedroom eyes all morning." My eyes narrow, of course Ding would be the one to catch that.

"No I haven't. " He gives me his signature 'Are we really gonna go there' look and I frown. 

"How long?" 

"Since Halloween." Diggle rolls his eyes letting his head drop forward. 

"Meryln is gonna kill you."

"Meryln is too busy to notice. " I snap. He gives me a questioning glance but I don't speak on the topic further. "She came to me."

"That doesn't help Oliver. What if he had sex with Thea."

"Then I would kill him. Thea's 12."

"Well what if she was 18 and he was 24. Would you be okay with it then?" John Diggle everyone. The Voice of Reason. everyone.

"Considering that's his half sister I'm gonna say it would never happen." Dropping his burger he looks over to me, arms wrapped across his chest.

"You have an answer for everything don't you?"

"Its apart of the charm." With a surrendering sigh Diggle looks away, returning to his burger.

"Just be careful Oliver. You're playing with fire." 

*

[November 16, 2014]

Its Offical. I Oliver Queen had a death wish.

Tommy was taking Laurel out for their Anniversary and asked me to pick Felicity up from Tutoring in the Glades. It started out normal. (Well as normal as two people who are secretly having sex gets) and then traffic happened.

The car ride up until that point had been somewhat silent, Felicity ocassionally laughing at something (or someone) on her phone.

"Really? The one time I wanna get home." Not taking my eyes off the road I nod in agreement. It takes roughly 30 minutes to get from the Glades to where I live and from the looks of it traffic won't be moving anytime soon. "Call Tommy. Tell him I'm staying with you tonight." This time my focus does shift because Felicity just invited herself to stay over. Tonight. Unsupervised and most imortantly alone. I don't know if I should be scared or turned on (Is there a combination of the two)

"Yeah I don't think that's a good idea." She tilts her head, a smile spreading across her face.

"Why not?" If I wasn't so aware of her impeccable acting I would swear she was just that innocent. 

"You know why Felicity."

"Do I? I seem to be drawing a blank. Enlighten me Queen."

"Because I'm me. And you are the picture of Virtue. "

"Am I? Hm. Well what can I do to change your opinion of my oh so virtuous attitude." My hand tightens around the steering wheel because at that very moment every non-virtuous act plays like a sideshow through my head. When I come to my pants are unbuckled and Felicity is trying her hardest to get her hand in my pants. And let me tell you it was a success.

 

[November 19, 2014]

"Awe your B.F.F Still not taking your calls?" Felicity tosses her bag on the floor beside my feet and plops down next to me curling her feet on the couch behind her. 

"Rain Check. Laurel is hanging out with some Harvard People. Needed some support." She nods her head in understanding, eyes focused soley on the television. For the longest moment I keep my eyes on her waiting for word on her night. 

Tommy had told me to keep an eye out for her because she would be going out with Ray Palmer. Like most brothers he is excceptionally protective of his younger sister.

"Queen I know I'm cute but don't stare. You'll break me."

"Sorry. I was just wondering-"

"No. Uh-uh I am not being used as a snitch for my brother. I know that as soon my brother gets here you'll tell him."

"Or maybe as a friend I'm genuinely curious."

"Do I have the words dumb blonde written across my forehead."

"You know one would have to talk to your brother to snitch on you. We don't do much of that anymore." She leans her head in my lap her arms wrapped around herself. Her feet curled up behind her and she continued watching T.V. 

We fall into a comfortable silence as we watch the screen. To be honest this is the first time in weeks that we've stayed together without coming off.

"It was good." I look down at her eyebrows raised in question. "The date doofus."

"Oh. Where'd you go." I honestly didn't care. I don't trust Palmer, never have and never will. If he hurts her in any way-

"Stop thinking so loud Oliver it was just a date. He didn't do anything wrong so you can remain calm. It was a sweet date. Ray took me to dinner and a movie, he was a gentleman, he opened doors, held my hand and kissed my cheek at the end of the night."

"If it was nice why do you sound so unimpressed."

"Because." She sits up turning her body toward me. "There was no spark, he did everything right but I know in the long run it wouldn't last, I guess he knows that too because he didn't ask for a second date." 

"Well thats his loss." Felicity rolls her eyes and punches my arm, she lays back down and we watch T.V for the rest of the night in silence.

 

[November 23, 2014] 

Earlier this evening Tommy and I were finally able to hang out for an hour before being inturruppted. That's the longest we've gone in weeks. 

Laurel called him asking to come over because she was 'Horny and all alone' yes that's a direct quote. Tommy was stupid enough to have her on speaker.

"I don't think I have to make up an excuse for this one dude, she's naked and alone. You understand right?" As a Best Friend Yes. As a Best Friend who has been abandoned a countless amount of times No.

"Sure. I guess I'll see you whenever." I barely get the sentence out before he's out of the door rushing toward his car. "But probably not."

So there I was alone. Again. So I decided to put on a movie. Sadly Tommy is a Marvel fan (Disgusting I know. DC is way better). I put in The Avengers hoping the sound of Heroes kicking eachothers asses would pull me out of my misery. It didn't. 

A good 40 minutes into the movie I hear the shower turn on upstairs. It was weird. My first thought was Mr. Meryln. Then I remembered that he and Felicity's Mom went to France for the week.

Tossing the Controller to the side I make my way to the steps taking them two by two. As I near the top of the steps I see a trail of clothing leading to the bathroom. A pair of green lace panties, a matching bra and a gray T-Shirt which found its way on the open bathroom door knob.

"That's one hell of an invitation." Following the trail I push the door open slowly only to see her silhouette through the shower curtain.

"Took you long enough." In an instant my clothes are off and I have Felicity up against the wall, water pouring down my back. It had been almost a week since we last had sex and she made it worth the wait...Twice.

[November 27, 2014]

The Annual Queen Thanksgiving Banquet. Every year my parents throw a dinner for every rich face in the city. Merlyn, Palmer, Wayne etc. All attended. It was the same thing every year. Expensive food, expensive wine, expensive decorations and almost no family time. Its a Thanksgiving Dream (Note the sarcasm).

"Why so glum chum?" The only good thing about these parties. The Meryln Family.

"Party blows."

"There is plenty of Wine. That's enough for me." Felicity hops on the ledge and kicks off her heels.

"You know I'm lovin this dress." She looks over at me, her lips still on the glass. "I'm serious. You look beautiful."

"You're drunk."

"I had one drink. And even so that doesn't change the fact that you look amazing in that dress." I notice a tint of red appear on her cheeks and her head tilt down just enough so her face was behind her hair.

"Oliver we're already having sex. You don't have to flirt with me to get me in bed." I pause stopping my drink mid-air.

"Maybe I just think you're beautiful. Not everything I say is said to get in your pants."

"That's because you usually don't say anything. In fact its been almost a week since we last had sex and between then and now we've been in the same room for hours at a time without taking clothes off."

"Yeah that's weird. Its almost like we're friends." We look down onto the crowd of people.

"Very weird."


End file.
